Silver moon
by libra-bc
Summary: During New moon Bella tries to find Edward's meadow again only to find more broken memories and a old vampire from her past.Victoria's out for revenge,and Bella? She becomes a vampire and doesnt rememeber the cullens at all! 1st fanfic R&R xxx :D ON HOLD!
1. the meadow revisited

**i do not own twilight hi this is my first fan fiction and i know this is a really bad idea tell me give me a honset review but i wont continue without 5-10 good reviews.**

**Bella's p.o.v**

I looked across the meadow. Every thing had changed taking the memories with it the grass had changed from the most lush shade of greens to a sick yellow a dim shadow fell across the amazingly perfect circle of my past. I stared in shock. The meadow was dying just like my life, no. Jacob had helped me so much over the last months but now he was gone he had broken promises too. Did every one have to hurt me? I was so sure this would be one of the places were my memory of him would be the strongest.i fell to my knees letting the hole rip me apart Thats when I noticed a figure stood just across from me. I stood up. The face was a reminder of one of the worst times of my life, of course Edward had been there to save me. But he was no where now.

" Laurent!" I cried in shock.

Silly I thought I should be scared he was part of the hunt that separated me and Edward that had almost killed me.

He looked just as surprised to see me here.

"Bella" he asked

"im surprised you remember my name" idiot I thought vampire have really good memories.

He nodded amused

"I thought you were living in Alaska with Tanya?"

Laurent smiled

"yes, I like Tanya and I like her sister iring even more" he frowned then " I came down to visit the cullens. I winced slightly at the name he didn't seem to notice " im surprised to see you here,weren't you sort of a pet of theirs?"

laughed quietly "something like that"

he kept staring at me as if waiting for me to say more. The subject of the cullens was already tearing at the hole in my chest. When I didn't speak he continued

"do they visit often?"

the most perfect voice sounded in my head.

"lie" Edwards velvet voice whispered in my head

I was suddenly confused I thought the voices well voice in my head was only triggered by adrenaline pumping through my veins, a rush of danger. Danger I realised then that Laurent was not here to talk to me.

"yes the Cullen" wince " visited last month"

"really the house smelt like no-one had been there for months"

" lie better" the perfect voice whispered

"they only stop by every so often." I paused then thinking " ill tell them you stopped by Carlisle will be pleased. But I properly shouldn't tell Edward though hes very protective"

"but hes far away isn't he" he seemed to grow happy at the thought

I tried not to think about that thought too much

"why are you here?" I asked tring to change the subject away from the cullens

he walked closer toward me " I came as a favour to Victoria

Victoria VICTORIA oh this cant be good

"what does Victoria what with me?"

he sighed

"Victoria was there will your little coven was finishing of her James. She was you there lying on the floor the venom flowing through your body. She new you would either dye or be changed. She noticed that it seemed Edward was against the I dead of you becoming a vampire"

I kept staring

"so that is what she planed to do"

**please reveiw no matter what you thought of it. thank you :)**


	2. they're not bears!

**I dont own twilight. Thanks to all my reviewers your awesome and im glad people think my first fan fiction idea was great. I know my spelling ect isn't very good and im sorry but please read it anyway and also please review. **

Bella's P.o.v

Laurent shrugged

" she also knows she may kill you a risk she is willing to take. I came here to warn the cullens to be prepared for when she attacks. She's almost as lethal as James that and a vampire looking for revenge is never a good combination."

all I could do was stare. What else was there?

"but" he continued " seeing as the cullens are no where in sight Victoria is sure to be here in a few months maybe even weeks" he looked sad

Edwards voice in my head was suddenly growling I almost jumped. The voice had been so quite though out the entire conversation.

"she wont be happy about this" Laurent mumbled

"happy about what" I was surprised I could even use my voice

"about me killing you. You are so mouth watering and I very thirsty"

he walked right up to me, and raised his hand.

Edward I love you I thought with all my heart, and I couldn't even feel the pain

of the hole in my chest, but I knew it was there.

"I don't believe it" Laurent gasped

I looked in the direction of his eyes, and couldn't look away.

A large black wolf stalked out of the coverage of the trees. After the black one another followed, then another until there were 5. I could see how people thought they were bears, they were almost, if possible, twice the size of me. Laurent stared to back away, I couldn't under stand why. These wolfs must be weaker than Laurent. Therefore, an easy target.

Launch was retreating much faster now. I couldn't understand. The 5 wolfs stared to move forward as Laurent moved back. The wolf leader, the black one, growled, and I was caught in the middle. I gasped and the wolf closest to me, a red- brown wolf turned his head to stare at me after I had made the sound. His big black eyes bored into mine. My thoughts suddenly flicked to Jacob. I was glad I had come alone. Jacob wasn't going to die. He didn't have to share my fate, he was going to live. I only had until Laurent had finished with the wolves and he would come and finish me off. So I was shocked when Laurent turned an sprinted into the trees. I was beyond confused, and even more so when the wolf pack pelted after him.

During the hole time I had been in the meadow I hadn't moved an inch. Now I followed the wolves lead and ran as fast as I could in the opposite direction, the way I had come. I tripped over tree roots and stones but mostly my own feet. I stopped after a while to check I was still going in the direction of my truck, north-west, I was pleased that I was and started off again.

Soon a break in the trees told me I had reached the truck. I almost cried in relief, and fumbled with my keys dropping them a few times. Once I was in the toasty cab of the truck I began to digest the words that had left Laurent mouth.

Victoria was after me not Edward

She would be here in a few weeks

she planned to turn me into a vampire.

How would I explain that to Jacob I would be worse that dead. I would dissapper for at least 3 days and worst of all I would try to kill the most important person to me. Jacob. My Jacob.

**Thanks for reading the second chapter. I hope to update by the latest Wednesday next week. :)**


	3. My silent angel's lips

**I've got writers block at the moment and im working my way around it. I know exactly how to end this chapter but no idea how to start it (helpful) so im really sorry but this chapter is really small and properly quite bad. Im starting a a new story called born vampire and the first chapter will be up soon, sometime next week I hope. I'm really sorry about my spelling and grammar and im trying my hardest to get it perfect. So please tell me if its still wrong and also please read my story anyway. Libra-bc xxx**

Bella's p.o.v

I had been lying on my bed for the last few hours, just thinking about every think that had happened to me today. Of course Charlie had been on to me like a flash, for some reason he always seems to notice things about me at the worst times. I properly looked pretty bad, I had spent most of the day on the forest floor. The only thing I could tell him about was my encounter with the bear-wolves.

"dad I've seen them" I almost shouted as I stumbled through the door.

Charlie seemed panicked as soon as he saw me.

"what is it belles"?

"dad their not bears their wolves like huge wolves"

Charlie stared at me before speaking again "where did you see them" oblivious coming to the conclusion that I'd seen them around town.

"in the forest" I panted

he sighed "what were you doing in the forest?"

"hiking of course" what did he think I was doing in the forest?

He frowned at me "wolves, you sure about that?"

"yes" my voice raising again.

"well if your sure, I'd better get down to the station"

"yeah" I said " you should do that"

"you going to be okay here?" he asked maybe he could hear some panic in my voice I hadn't registered yet.

"yeah I'll be fine" I managed to tell him. At least if Victoria does come today I would be the only one here.

Crashing back to reality, I realised that Victoria could come here now and I was sure that Charlie would be back soon. If that was so, neither of us had a hope. Through the panic for my father . A sudden thought crossed my mind if Victoria changed me I would be strong and beautiful, I could chase after Edward, and find him. Maybe he would want me then. I finally fell asleep thinking of this new idea.

I was walking through the forest again, just like every other night, but then something was different. I thought I had seen a pair of familiar topaz eyes. I did a double-take and then I saw there was nothing there. My day with vampires and giant wolves had taken affect on me. I continued walking, continued searching. Finding nothing as always. I stopped then in my tracks. The most beautiful face in the world was staring at me. A face I thought I would never ever see again. I knew this night I would wake up screaming for certain. Edwards lips moved as if to say something but no words left my silent angel's lips. his expression never changing from being completely expressionless. The angel turned and walked away. I cried and called out to him. He never stopped and turned back, and then he was gone, and my piercing screams woke me from my worst nightmare yet. I had seen him, maybe in a dream but now I know he was real, and that he was never coming back. Not even as I took my last breath at Victoria's hand, my last breaths as human, and If I was still alive then I would leave Charlie, my dad, and Jacob , my personal sun, and find my one true love, my silent Angel.

**Thank-you for reading chapter 3. what did you think of it?**


	4. AN sorry not a chapter

Hi I'm very sorry I had nearly finished chapter 4 and I was on a deadline because I was going on holiday and I was going to put the story on a memory stick so I could take it to Spain (which is where I am now) but my computer crashed and had to be reset I didn't have time in the morning before I left to put on there I will be back in 3 weeks and the story will be posted as soon as I get back.

Love libra-bc xx


	5. black sea

**Silver moon chapter **

**disclaimer- I don't own twilight :'( **

**authors notes- thank you to every one who has reviewed – so far my I have 13:) (that isn't much but im still really happy) thank-you to …..**

**rosejonna lonealpha werewolves-girl VampyMusiK born2bmyself Zero vision and SON1C **

**im going to try and make this a really long chapter to make up for not updating for so long!**

**IMPORTANT : okay I know I haven't updated for a while but I've really bad writer block ;) so im going to skip right to cliff diving. I was going to add a chapter before this but oh well :D Bella does know Jake is a werewolf. And is about to jump. Ooohhhh :)**

**please enjoy chapter 4**

chapter 4 – black sea!

Bella's p.o.v

If a rush of danger is what it's going to take to see my perfect angel again. Then that is what I would find. I'm sure that Victoria was not going to stay away, she will be back. Jake and his pack can't of scared her off forever. I drove my famous rusty Chevy **(a/n Umm did I spell that right?)** up the winding dirt path to the cliffs. Jacob had said that most of the La Push boys jumped from lower down, but that wasn't good enough for me. The sky was dark almost black and joined to the murky water. The water was rough due to the storm, but that didn't matter to me. It's not like it would affect my jump. I parked the truck on the curb and jogged over to the edge of the cliff. I stood right on the very edge. Careful not to lose my balance I looked down to the black, churning sea. Wait. What was that. For a second I thought I saw a flash of orange just below the surface. I looked again. Left. Right. It was gone whatever it was. I raised my arms as if to dive, and raised my head, letting the pounding rain splatter across my face.

"Bella" the perfect voice whispered

"yes" I replied

"Bella, don't do this" Edward pleaded.

"but you wont stay with me any other way"

I bent my knees ready to jump.

"NO" he was angry now I could tell.

I smiled in response, and jumped.

The air pulled my hair up twisting around my face, blinding me. My feet broke the surface of the water and my head was suddenly under. The sea was surprising cold. The water was so black and murky I couldn't see my hands in front of my face. I kicked and my head raised from my soon to be dark,wet grave. My hair was plastered to my face. I still couldn't see yet. I remembered when I was little the years of swimming lessons I had had. I started to kick my legs in a failed attempted to tread water. I managed to get most of my torso out of the water, the the icy water was making it extremely difficult, and I felt my legs starting to cramp. I reached with one hand to move my hair from my face in time to see a huge wave engulf me in its black-ness.

I squinted though the murky water the salt in the sea stinging my eyes. An orange shimmer that was certainly not a fish, and defiantly doesn't belong in the cold seas of La Push, First beach. The orange swirled around me, coming closer by the second.

"Bella, please swim to the shore. Please Bella" Edward was more urgent the ever before, and extermly clear. Danger was close. Although the only danger surely was drowning. Thats when I felt it. A slash across my neck. The salt water stinging it., I winced in pain, and then I felt it. The burning. I screamed, a series or bubbles leaving my mouth. I thrashed moving my arms and legs, my head broke the surface again and I screamed, barely hearing it as my mouth and throat was so dry. A hand took my leg in a firm grasp, and pulled me into the blackness of the salt water.

"BELLA" the voice screamed along with me.

I know what's happening now. The transformation. Vampire's venom in my blood, like in the ballet studio, with James. Not something you can forget easily. Edward was there to save me, back when he cared. He's not here now. So im either going to die or become a vampire. I felt the same sudden cuts made by the vampires teeth at my ankles and wrists. The fire growing hotter still, burned away the coolness of the ocean, im sure nothing would feel cold now.

"Bella, Bella. I'm sorry" Why was Edward sorry?

My heart was beating on a new level faster than a humans should go. The fire spreading around my body, through my blood being pumped by my scorching heart. I screamed louder then before. Wanting nothing but death, anything to save me from this.

Something grabbed my hand dragging me upward. As soon as I could see past the sea. My face was met by a red- brown colour, that didn't belong were I was. The strong arm pulled me toward the shore. I looked up and saw Jacobs' pained face.

"Bella! Bella! Are you okay?" as he got no response from me except from sicking scream, he gave up quickly.

"Sam what's happening to her?"

Sam? For some reason I was surprised to see the alpha wolf here even though I was in La Push.

"I'm pretty sure it's the transformation." a deeper voice came from the right.

" What do you mean your _pretty _sure. Can't you see the bite mark" Jacob almost screamed.

"Jacob you need to calm down."

Jacob I presumed took a deep breath before he spoke. " what are we going to do?"

Sam sighed. " we'll have to kill her. I don't want to I know how much she means to you."

"there's got to be another way" Jake whispered.

"she'll be a danger to the whole of La Push."

Jacob and Sam were quite for a while.

"well we could always move her, it's not the best idea she could be a danger to someone else" Jacob suggested.

"well, hats a possibility, but if she comes anywhere near La Push we will have to kill her"

" Yeah I know that, but she's smart. The Cullen's must have told her about the Vampire rules, and I have told her about the treaty."

They were quite again for a while.

**Okay im leaving this chapter there because I've been trying to think of something more to write and I really need to update my friend (VampyMusiK) has been buggering me about it :L lols so thanks anyway. Also my birthdays on the 26th of September and for my birthday I would really love some reviews it would be the best birthday prezzzie ever :D:D **

**Also since its 11th of September I'd like to say I'm thinking of all the people that have been affected by 9/11 attacks.**


	6. 80 years later

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight even thought that's what I asked Santa to get me for Xmas :'(**

**A/N :- Alright im baaack. Yeah I know what your thinking (Eddie lent me his power for the day ;) OH MY CARLIZZLE she's updated! Honestly im surprised too. Did any of you have no idea what to write about when you started fan fiction but later on get bombarded with story ideas? Well that's what's happening to me now, so hopefully I'll soon be posting like new stories … or maybe not I shouldn't I really am rubbish with updating aren't I? Well... oh wait before you read the SERIOUSLY AWE-bad chapter I need to say one more thing. Me and my friend VampyMusiK (check out her stories if you haven't already!) have started a joint account called jazzsaysrelax and a story called it can only go up from her ...in theory, its a comedy about 2 teenage girls that rose adopts messing up the Cullens. Filled with lots of random crap! :D but still funny! Oh also this story will be updated every Tuesday (hopefully) so that should make up for our lack of updating! :D arrg my computer is sooooo slow im trying to add the web address here so none of you have an excuse for not checking our story out... ooooh got it ****.net/u/2771534/JazzSaysRelax**** oh and the poll at the top of the profile page vote for meeee! I have cookies LOTS AND LOTS OF COOKIES! Hahaa my mum made nut and chocolate cookies I've eaten about 20 so I've gone nutty hahaha get it NUTTY :D. Okay. im worried now too …:S xxx**

silver moon

chapter 5 - 80 years later.

_**(let me give you a slight idea to what's going on- okay so in the last chapter Jake and Sam decided to move Bella away from la push so they don't have to kill here... its 80 years in the future and Bella doesn't remember anything to do with the Cullens ...(you'll see why soon))**_

**Bella's POV **

laying on my back in my bed, I stared at the dark celling of my room in Seattle, I remember back when I was human I lived with my dad ,Charlie, in forks, but he had died about 10 years ago. I attended his funeral disguise myself well since everyone in the small town thought I had been kidnapped, I suppose they weren't really that far off. My best friend Jacob and his pack leader Sam, yes pack leader. You see they were or well are werewolves, or maybe the better word for it would be 'shape shifter' as they don't turn on full moons. Had moved me half way to Seattle. That's when she found me. She was beautiful like an angel, how wrong was I? With fiery orange hair that blew in the non-existent wind and her feline stance, I couldn't help but be amazed even during the burning pain that was the transformation. 3 days later when I 'woke' she explained that I had turned me into a vampire, a creature until then I had only believed to exist in books. She explained that I had be turned by an evil coven of out kind that wanted to use me to help destroy and rule cities, she explained how when she and her mate, James, had stood up to them they had killed him without a second thought. I was appalled how anyone could be so blood thirsty, so violent. I sighed and turned my head to the right looking at the clock on the wall, 11:45pm. I sighed again and turned my back forward, and closed my eyes. The soft notes of Clair du lune pouring into my ears. I remembered back when I lived in phoenix, Arizona with my mum, and when she played classical music around the house, but for some reason the song had a bigger influence on me, one that makes no sense the because I don't remember having sat in the silver Volvo out side my dads house, and how I was sat next to the most god like creature in the world staring into his liquid topaz eyes. I had no explanation to this picture embossed in my brain. It can't be a dream, because I can't sleep. And it cant be a memory either, he was so perfect it seems hard for me to forget who he was. I let the matter fall into the back of my mind as a new song came on. I recognized it as shadow of the day by Linkin park, a band that Phil, my step dad, had felt the need to show me and I had loved them ever since. The lyrics to the song, for last 80 years, held some significance to me as it reminded me of the passing of my human life

_...Sometimes solutions aren't so simple_

_Sometimes goodbye's the only way _

_And the sun will set for you _

_The sun will set for you _

_And the shadow of the day _

_Will embrace the world in grey _

_And the sun will set for you... _

I cringed as I heard Victoria's voice floated up the stairs.

"Bella, come down here for a second I have to tell you something"

I groaned and rolled out of bed, and quickly ran down the stairs. Victoria was sat in one of the white chairs at the kitchen table. She smiled as she saw me walk though the door.

"Bella why don't you take a seat" She said as she motioned with one hand to the seat directly in front of her.

I smiled "Sure, what's up"

"Do you remember the family that I told you about?"

"You mean the one that killed James and turned me into a vampire?

"Yes them, the Cullens. I figured out how to get me revenge on them" She told me rather smugly, this was really the only thing that could that put a smile on my face. After 80 years of plotting ways me and Victoria could get revenge on the cul lens after how many people they had killed. I had heard the stories form Victoria herself an eye witness to their evil. Just the thought of them made my blood boil.

"What do we have to do" I all but growled.

"Now now Bella patience is a virtue" She chided. "Well while I was taking a vacation to Texas to saw that the vampires do something very clever there. To take control to villages and cities, where the most people are. Where they could hunt freely and not draw too much attention to them selves, they would create vampire army's and fight for dominance over control of the human population."

"So what you saying is that we have to create an army of the undead" I tried to piece it all together.

Victoria laughed "yes I suppose soy

I grinned "I like it"

"So do I Bella, so do I. Now you have to hunt, your eyes are nearly pitch black"

After returning home from hunting, my eyes deep red and my body full of blood. I collapsed on my bed and shut my eyes picturing my revenge. The Cullens will never know what hit them.

**Hopefully you all like that chapter because I did, and I hope my spelling and grammar wasn't too bad either, but just let me know anyway... like in a review it only takes a couple of seconds and if you review my story I will review yours too :D that sound fair to me :D love you all libra-bc xxx**


End file.
